You Have To Tell Him
by SurroundedbyShadow
Summary: Shepherd and his team run across someone that knows Ronan, when the man tries to run Ronan stuns him and the team have to take him back to Atlantis due to Ronan's actions, Carson finds something peculiar with his blood work and decides to talk to the man before he decides to let anyone else know.SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow here and this redone fic is finally written enough that I feel comfortable posting the first chapter, R&R please and tell me what you think, Good or Bad I don't care.

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Stargate Atlantis or Harry Potter.**

**Shepherd and his team run across someone Ronan recognises, when the man tries to run Ronan stuns him and the team have to take him back to Atlantis due to Ronan's actions, Carson finds something peculiar with his blood work and decides to talk to the man before he decides to let anyone else know.**

"Ok, clearly the planets empty" Ronan said, for the fourth time that day, looking for civilisations that actively hunt the wraith was becoming rather annoying.

"I strongly agree" Rodney agreeing with someone was definitely something they would usually be worried about but having injured his wrist from an animal trap earlier nobody was surprised he was so eager to leave.

However they had no time to think about leaving for the day as the sound of weapon fire alerted them to a fight, holding their weapons at the ready they ran to where the sound came from, Shepherd signalled Teyla and Ronan to go left and circle around to the other side whilst he and Rodney circled right of what they saw was about half a dozen Wraith and an unknown amount of humans.

Seeing that none of the wraith had gained the upper hand in the fight, Shepherd scanned the area around the spot the wraith were aiming their weapons and saw someone wearing a cloak and hood with glowing green eyes, easily identifiable as a male from the type of armour he wore, was easily leaping from tree to tree and whilst he was on the ground was skilfully dodging wraith blasters and returning fire, seeing how good the man's aim was as he fired a few quick shots and took down two of the wraith Shepherd scanned the area for more fighters and found none.

Acting quickly when he saw the cloaked man was fighting all seven of the wraith alone (now only four) he opened fire on the wraith, Teyla and Ronan both doing the same, while Rodney stood back, not having been able to fire a gun with his injury.

Moving in on the wraith, Shepherd saw the rest of his team doing the same thing; firing at the wraith he hit one of them in the chest 4 times, by that time the other 3 wraith had been killed by Teyla, Ronan or the cloaked figure.

Taking a step towards the man, he was unprepared for a weapon not unlike Ronan's to be raised at him, putting his hands up slightly in a show of surrender he was unsure how to address the man and looked to Teyla, who seemed to be the only one bar him and Rodney who did not currently have a weapon in their hand.

"It is okay we won't hurt you, though my companions and I are wondering how you did that. The wraith would usually kill a single person easily; it is uncommon for me to see only one man be able to successfully fight off that amount of wraith"

Teyla had a naturally calm aura about her, something that Shepherd had picked up on after the first few times they had been in a situation when they had someone pull a weapon on them that was not either a wraith, power hungry, or a wraith worshiper.

"You are from Sateda, why would you be on a planet with no inhabitants? I was told the Satedan's all left for planets with civilisation" Ronan clearly recognised the clothing the man was wearing and wanted to know why one of his people would be on an empty planet all by himself, fighting more than half a dozen wraith on his own and not back on one of the planets the Satedan's escaped to.

"I may be from Sateda but It is not safe for the others to be near me, especially you Ronan, the wraith have hardly forgotten about you, it is only a matter of time before they find me" The calm tone of the mans voice, except for the way the man's voice cracked at Ronan's name, was something not quite expected and it seemed they would not get the chance to question the man much more as Ronan evidently recognised the voice.

Having someone like Ronan stalk up to you with a weapon in their hand would be the perfect time to run for most people. It seemed this mystery man was no different.

Ronan had shot the man before he had even taken a few steps, even though he seemed surprised, as if he thought he would have missed.

"humph, good thing I had it set to stun, he would have killed me if I shot him a second time with this thing" Ronan grunted, looking down at the man with a look of fondness that only one member of Team 1 recognised for what it was.

"You know him! And you didn't think to tell us before you shot him" Rodney huffed.

"How was I supposed to know who it was without seeing their face? I almost didn't recognise him as it was McKay"

Stammering to find an excuse for his thoughtless exclamation, Rodney then shut up when thinking of none, though everyone heard him mutter something along the lines of "Oh great cavemen reunited" while staring in horror between Ronan and the unconscious man.

Not asking for permission, Ronan secured his weapon back into its holster and picked the man up before beginning a steady walk back to the jumper; completely ignoring the looks he got from his teammates by how he was carrying him.

Shepherd, while not being the brightest person in the world, clearly picked up on Ronan's reluctance to stay in the area and so didn't reprimand him for walking off with who he thought of as 'the guy' as he didn't know his name, without his say so.

After about 10 minutes of walking and having picked up the pace quite a lot, much to the dislike of Rodney, they all froze at the faint sound of a wraith dart before running the last few stretches to where the jumper was parked, barely managing to all get inside as the beam from the dart glanced right over the edge of the jumper door.

Once safely in the jumper Shepherd and Rodney wasted no time in getting the jumper up in the air and dialling the gate address, only Teyla's quiet observation let them know what was in the sky.

"A hive ship"

It didn't take them long to figure out how they were found amongst all the tree's they were using as cover, directed at Ronan it came out as more of a statement than a question.

"He's a runner isn't he?"

Seconds later they flew through the wormhole and were back at Atlantis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Stargate Atlantis/Stargate SG1**

**Back at Atlantis – in the briefing/debriefing room.**

"You mean to tell me that this man was fighting off several wraiths by himself and you decided to not only stun him, but bring him here against his will?" She's definitely mad, wonder what she would do if I told her why the wraith were looking for him in the first place.

Imagining Dr Weir's expression for a moment, Ronan started to chuckle, not noticing that everyone else in the room was looking at him as if he was either crazy or if they should be running for their life, as like most people in Atlantis they had never been around when the ex-runner had shown much emotion other than his fierce hatred of the wraith.

"Ronan, are you alright?" Hearing Teyla's concerned voice Ronan quickly cut off his laughing and noticed the look on Zelenka and Rodney's faces, blanking his expression, Ronan turned to face Shepherd and Dr Weir before addressing Teyla.

"I'm fine, when can we get out of here? Never had much patience for waiting" even though not being said typical Ronan style, his comment was ignored.

Even knowing that Harry would be okay with Carson taking care of him, Ronan couldn't help but want to be with him, squashing down the protective feeling; he sat and listened to the rest of the debriefing with half an ear until Dr Weir asked him to explain why he had stunned 'the man in the infirmary', as she called him.

"I couldn't let him run anymore, he needs to get that chip out of him or they will just keep coming after him again and again, they would have done the same thing to me if I was still a runner" Ronan knew he was going to get a bad reaction from telling them that the man he had brought to Atlantis held a wraith tracking device and was hardly disappointed, then again he knew his answer was better than the real reason he had brought Harry back to Atlantis.

"He's a runner, why didn't you tell us this sooner!" Quickly talking into the radio all members of the expedition and military had attached around their ears, Elizabeth stood on one side of the room listening to whoever she had contacted, completely ignoring the looks on the faces of Team 1 as they stared at her incredulously, actually having told her there may have been a tracking device in the man not 5 minutes earlier.

Shepherd rolled his eyes as Rodney opened his mouth to say something "Rodney shut up, you should have figured out he was a runner before we even got back to Atlantis, Ronan may as well have said he was when he failed to answer my question back on the jumper, but what I want to know is how you knew him, what is there some sort of hotline for runners or something" Confused, Ronan looked to Teyla for an explanation only to find her also confused as to what the man meant, "Hotline?"

"Oh right I forgot, you know what never mind, wouldn't have mattered anyways" Muttering to himself, Shepherd went to talk to Rodney, though judging by the way Rodney was acting Shepherd obvious flirting was having no affect and he eventually gave up, shooting Rodney an exasperated look when he didn't react to him.

'Is he really that oblivious' was the thought on most people's minds whenever they saw the two around Atlantis.

"Carson said that you told him of the tracking device when you all arrived and good thing too, the last thing we need is a bunch of wraith showing up on our doorstep. Well if that's all then I think were done here, I'll talk to this runner when he wakes up but until then I suggest you all get some rest" Thankful that he hadn't had to answer more questions, Ronan was one of the first to leave the meeting room.

When he was far enough away, Ronan slowed down to a normal walking pace, thinking of when he had fought alongside Harry in his worlds war against the wraith he didn't hear someone coming up behind him until they spoke.

HP/SGA – HP/SGA – HP/SGA – HP/SGA – HP/SGA – HP/SGA – HP/SGA – HP/SGA

"He's more than just another runner to you isn't he" Startled out of his thoughts, Ronan was prepared to deny the observation but was cut off by the woman.

"I saw the look in your eyes when you figured out who he was and the way he spoke to you, I have never seen nor heard mere friends act that way towards one another, even when he was in your arms on the puddle-jumper, you were holding him like he would disappear"

Teyla knew what she had seen in Ronan's eyes, it had helped her identify threats to the Athosians home many times, and with the amount of emotion she had seen on Ronan's face and in this man, Harry's, voice Teyla wanted to know if there was ever something more between the two men.

"I feel something for him but I know he would never feel the same way, if anything I'm like a brother to him, it would never work out" Ronan had never felt the need to hide something as the feelings he had for another man before but he knew that the people from Earth were not as open to same-sex relationships as people from Sateda were so Teyla was a safe person to tell about this as she too had grown up in a civilisation who cared more about their people than what gender you fell in love with.

Already some of the military here at Atlantis had started to look at Shepherd and Rodney strangely, as if they were unsure how to act around them whenever the two men were in the same room.

"How do you know he doesn't feel something for you?" Remembering what Harry had told him when Ronan had first become part of the Satedan military, Ronan knew nothing could happen between them as the other man would never feel the same way, after all just because he may care doesn't mean he cared in the same way Ronan did.

"He was in a relationship already, his partner died while fighting the wraith, he took a shot to the chest right before he was beamed up into a wraith dart, Harry will never be able to feel the same way about me as he did him" Feeling like he wanted to be alone, not an unusual feeling for him, Ronan looked into Teyla's eyes before turning and walking away, the first words Harry had ever spoken to his team echoing in his brain.

I will always care for those I helped train as if you were my own family, stay safe my friends, my brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Stargate Atlantis or Harry Potter.**

**AN: Thanks to - ****Vicki219****, ****momocolady**** and Guest (whoever you may be) for reviewing the story **

**Special thanks to ****mumimeanjudy**** for pointing out a mistake I hadn't noticed before I posted the chapter.**

**For anyone who was confused; in the first chapter there is a line that states 'about half a dozen wraith and an unknown amount of humans'. **

**There wasn't actually anyone else there; they later explained to Elizabeth there was only the one guy when they got back to Atlantis, even though I didn't put that into the fic.**

**Hopefully that helps?**

Carson looked again at the blood work of his patient before deciding it must have been correct, having run the man's blood work for the third time and yet getting the exact same results as the first two.

Looking over at the man lying in the infirmary bed Carson slowly walked over and unhooked the machine keeping him sedated, wanting to have a talk with him before anyone could ask how he was.

His vow would not allow him to speak to Elizabeth or the members of Team 1 before first speaking to his patient, when in the infirmary he was a Doctor first and an expedition member second and he would give the man the same choice he would any other patient, Carson just hoped he would wake up before anyone came looking for him again, having had to remove Shepherd and Ronan twice from the infirmary so far.

Going back into his office after asking one of his staff to alert him when the man awoke and sure that it would still be a while before that happened, the doc sat down and tried sorting through the files on his desk, but eventually gave up and sat staring at the blood work of his newest patient and what it meant for Atlantis, as well as the different reactions sure to come from the members of the expedition, Team 1 especially.

Teyla would be the calmest out of all of them so nothing to worry about with her, Shepherd would either want the man to stay at Atlantis to help defend the city against the wraith or treat him with suspicion, Rodney would automatically be on the defensive, after Cheya he would not be quick to trust anyone who would be close to Shepherd, even if he would never admit that was the reason, sometimes Carson just wished those two would hurry up and get together so everyone could take a break from the flirting.

But it was Ronan's reaction that worried him the most, already having lost some of his closest friends to the wraith; he wasn't sure how the former runner would react to this newest development, with the way Ronan looked at the man, it was obvious to Carson that he felt more for him than one does for a friend, he only hoped it would not end in heartbreak, Ronan may not seem like the type to be easily hurt but Carson had never seen the man this open before.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he heard his pager, Carson quickly checked it and saw one of his staff was alerting him that his patient had another visitor, sighing in annoyance he got up and opened the door to his office, prepared to remove whoever it was before they could wake his patient up any faster, turning the corner Carson froze and involuntarily gasped, causing the visitor the jump out of their chair in surprise.

**This chapter was not originally going to be posted just yet but I figured since I am also posting a different story as well as this one I would post a new, though admittedly shorter chapter, on this one first **

R&R if possible, hope you liked. Any mistakes or things that were not clear please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

HP/SGA – HP/SGA – HP/SGA – HP/SGA – HP/SGA – HP/SGA – HP/SGA – HP/SGA

**AN: POV change so very sorry for having these, though I promise it will not be so bad the entire fic…or so confusing.**

Infirmary -

Knocking on the door to Carson's office, Ronan felt like a complete fool for even thinking Harry would want him here after he had kidnapped him, thankfully he didn't have enough time to think about running away as he spotted Harry lying on one of the beds just around the corner out of sight of the door to the infirmary.

Not hearing Carson answer his knock Ronan assumed he wasn't there and hesitantly walked over and sat beside Harry.

Sitting there feeling like a fool, Ronan hesitantly reached over and held the man's hand, relaxing when Harry didn't wake up, softly resting his other hand on Harry's head he started to lightly rake his hands through the soft black hair, quickly becoming lost in thought (something that seemed to be happening a lot today) he didn't hear the sound of footsteps until he heard a gasp from right in front of him.

Quickly letting go of Harry's hand Ronan was out of his chair before you even saw him move, seeing Carson standing there and knowing the Doctor had seen the way he acted towards Harry, Ronan decided that instead of trying to come up with an explanation for his actions and having yet another person know about how he felt he'd chose to act as if it had never happened.

"I was ah looking for you, a while ago, so how is he?"

"Well we got the tracking device out and disabled it so he should be ready to leave as soon as he wakes up" Carson replied, choosing not to bring up Ronan's actions but unsure how to feel knowing his suspicions were confirmed, "What is the man's name? I don't believe anyone knows"

"His name is Harry" Ronan replied.

"I didn't think it was possible to disable to tracking device, wouldn't you have tried that on me?" Ronan asked.

"Well it's not possible to disable it with technology; actually we kept hitting it repeatedly but ah well yeah it's disabled" Carson explained, embarrassed, "Excuse me Ronan I'll be right back, I just have to check his blood work before I give him the okay to go home, though that really depends on whether Dr Weir can convince him to stay or not" Not really needing to check the blood results again, Carson just really wanted to get out of the embarrassing situation.

"He doesn't have a home anymore Doc, we both lived on Sateda, there's nothing left of our home" Ronan said just as the Doctor looked up from Harry's test results. Seeing Carson looking from Harry to the blood results repeatedly made the ex-runner worry about what the computer tablet said about the man lying unconscious. Moving closer to Harry as if to protect him from whatever the Doctor found about his blood work, Ronan twitched when Harry shifted on the bed and opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ronan but you're going to have to leave now, I have to talk with Harry before I let him out of here" Carson said motioning to the now awake male attempting to sit up from the bed.

Looking from Harry to the Doctor, Ronan saw how both men were avoiding eye contact with him, feeling suspicious and slightly hurt at both of their actions, Ronan excused himself and quickly left the room, taking a chance and looking back at them Ronan saw that Harry and Carson were staring at each other with odd expressions on their faces.

Holding back his anger and hurt at his former mentors actions, Ronan left for his quarters, this time not wanting to look back at the two men to see them so close.

HP/SGA – HP/SGA – HP/SGA – HP/SGA – HP/SGA – HP/SGA – HP/SGA – HP/SGA

**AN: Feel free to flame – POV change ;p for those who hate the POV changes…you cannot hate me more than I do myself for this but it's the only way to semi-fix the fic. Not sure how I messed it up so much :o**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has R&R and Followed/Favourited(is that a word?) this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter or any Stargate series… why would I be on Fan fiction if I did? I would be out partying with hot guys & girls… rather than wishing I owned them… *stares off into space***

It had been a while since Harry had woken up in a bed rather than on the ground of whatever planet he chose to go to, not for years. Ever since he had been captured by the wraith on Sateda and had a tracking device implanted in his back had he slept so well.

Hearing voices Harry kept his breathing even and tried to focus on what they were saying through the haze that was his brain.

'They must have kept me unconscious somehow' he thought drowsily, as he usually didn't have to fight to wake himself up, being on the run from the wraith, he could not afford to sleep too often and had become a very light sleeper in the years he had been a runner.

Harry could just barely make out what the voices were saying now, "The man's name? I don't believe anyone knows" Harry stopped breathing for a moment. A Scottish accent In Pegasus!? He had not heard that accent in so long…

**AN: I really hate doing flashbacks so this is hopefully the only time I will do it in this fic(or ever, so very sorry)**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Looking around the room at the Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot Harry fought the urge to let out a scream, how could he, the one chosen for something so great be fooled so easily by these pathetic excuses for human beings._

_Harry stared with icy eyes at the people that had fooled him for so long, treated him like family, told him he mattered and stuck by him since he was 11 years old, only to throw him away because he had befriended his school rival._

_Now looking around the courtroom he wished he had never listened to Ron in the first place, he should have taken Draco's hand in friendship and found out his first year in this world everything about himself, about his family and about Dumbledore and his pathetic little followers._

_"How could you Harry!" Hermione, figures it would be her, could never mind her own business, always trying to boss everyone around and control them._

_"HE'S A SLIMY SLYTHERIN AND YOU CHOSE HIM OVER US!" Ron, always loud and annoying, jealous of everything Harry did or had, even if it was obvious he didn't want it. What a worthless, hot headed fool. _

_"You shouldn't be near him Harry dear, the Malfoy's will fill your head with lies" Molly Weasley you bitch, treat him like family and lie straight to his face._

_The rest of the Weasley family, nodded in agreement to what Mrs Weasley had said._

_Harry sneered at them, thinking *How did I not notice this before*._

_"You honestly think I am that stupid? I know the truth, about everything; he told me the truth when he rescued me from my relatives this summer" Harry smirked at them as they paled, hoping beyond anything that he did not mean what they thought._

_"He? He who?" Mr Weasley, surprised he managed to get his head out of his wife's arse that long to string together an even partially legible sentence._

_"You know exactly who Mr Weasley, don't act like an idiot with me, or is that your default setting?" Harry replied, then, straightening up in the chair he felt for the magic in his veins, the magic from his past life and brought it forward letting it slide over his skin until it found the locks on his restraints and broke them, sending gasps and frightened shouts from the Witches and Wizards seated around him._

_Harry barely had time to stand up before he was stunned from behind._

_When Harry awoke he could barely make out the familiar voice of people he thought dead a long time ago._

_"- think he will do once he wakes up?" Neville… That can't be…_

_"Mr Longbottom I believe it's up to Mr Potter to decide what he wants to do, he is finally free to live his life away from those who lied to him" McGonagall, it had been so long since he heard the voice of the woman he thought of as a grandmother that he almost cried._

_*STUPIFY* Harry heard someone shout before everything went quiet._

_-3 days later—_

_"Harry James Potter you are hereby sentenced to death!" Harry glanced at Fudge before hanging his head, too exhausted to scream and shout, "By being thrown into the Veil of Death, along with all your supporters!"_

_Harry's head snapped up in shock, hoping Fudge couldn't mean what he thought, but when the doors to the courtroom opened and Aurors led people strapped in chains into the courtroom Harry knew it was true._

_"Take them away now! All of them!" The Wizengamot roared with approval at his verdict as they were all dragged out of the room, magic suppressing restraints around all of their throats._

_Harry blacked out as someone hit him over the head as soon as they were far enough away from the courtroom, next thing he knew as he woke up he was floating surrounded by white._

**_END FLASHBACK _**

**_(The flashback was really only to show who rescued him and that Harry will not be the only character from Harry Potter in this fic, also sorry for the rush job, I have not updated in a while and figured I would give you a chapter *even though it's crap covered in vegemite*_**

**_Seriously, Australian or not. . . That stuff is just wrong._**


End file.
